


Человеческая эволюция

by N7Dron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Просто "разговор о судьбах человечества"
Kudos: 1





	Человеческая эволюция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Deus Ex 2018 на Фандомной Битве 2018

Благотворительный вечер шёл своим чередом. Шариф активно общался, пользуясь возможностью неформально перекинуться парой словечек с нужными людьми, всё шло прекрасно. Он закончил разговор, улыбнулся собеседнику и нырнул под пальму в сторонке, чтобы постоять, пережидая очередную пустую речь, хлебнуть шампанского и набраться сил перед новым забегом. Он отдыхал, рассматривая толпу, но, словно акула, уже хищно высматривал себе новую жертву.

Когда под его пальмой вдруг нарисовался Уильям Таггарт и встал рядом, Шариф едва сдержал недовольную гримасу. Какого черта? Он уже успел вдоволь насладиться обществом Таггарта днём, когда тот припёрся в офис «Шариф Индастриз» с официальным визитом — выражать соболезнования, нахрен кому они упали. Но, видимо, Таггарту всё было мало. Шариф приготовился к очередному занудному потоку слов, но, к его удивлению, Таггарт молчал. Стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, раскачивался с пятки на носок и просто смотрел на заполненный зал, ничего не говоря.

Шариф бросил на него быстрый взгляд, дёрнул бровью, и, с облегчением убедившись, что Таггарт не рвётся общаться, продолжил спокойно рассматривать публику. Хочет молчать, пусть молчит, хотя не сказать, что присутствие безмолвного врага было приятно.

Впрочем, к моменту, когда бокал опустел, Шариф, занятый своими мыслями, почти забыл про Таггарта. Пора было добыть себе новый бокал, и, включив обаяние на полную катушку, заняться делом. Он уже собирался, вежливо кивнув, покинуть свой островок, когда Таггарт вдруг заговорил.

— Дэвид, скажите… — начал он задумчиво. — Вы когда-нибудь размышляли о том, когда всё пошло не так?

— Что? — Шариф посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Что именно?

— Деградация человечества. К которой вы тоже приложили руку.

Шариф усмехнулся. Общение с Таггартом наконец-то покатилось по привычному сценарию.

— Я приложил? Спасибо, Уильям, я польщен. Всегда хотел влиять на человечество, правда становиться злым гением не планировал.

— Вы не так меня поняли, Дэвид. Вы вообще мало что значите по большому счёту. Всё идет само собой. Словно кто-то стронул камень, лежавший на вершине горы, и теперь он катится в пропасть. Вы просто заложник уже начавшегося движения, такая же жертва, как и все остальные.

— Да ну? — осклабился Шариф.

Таггарт явно пытался задеть его самолюбие. Шариф не собирался поддаваться, да и вообще поддерживать этот разговор. Однако Таггарт принял его презрительное замечание за вопрос и заговорил снова.

— Если подумать, прецедент Сисдейла был не началом всего, а закономерным развитием того, что началось раньше. Верховный суд лишь одобрил установку имплантов без медицинских показаний, но он не сделал бы этого, если бы вмешательство в организм давно уже не стало нормой.

Шариф пожал плечами. Ну и что. Это было очевидно любому, кто не был полным ослом.

Таггарт продолжал размышлять вслух, на глядя на Шарифа:

— Но подумайте, Дэвид, что было раньше? Всего за несколько десятилетий? Вольные косметические операции, массовая коррекция прикуса и имплантация зубов, липосакции, поголовное исправление зрения скальпелем, привычное кесарево сечение вместо естественных родов, искусственное питание с первых дней. Никто не хотел самостоятельно рожать и вскармливать младенцев так, как это предназначено природой. Да люди даже забыли, как переносить простейшую простуду без использования лекарств.

В голосе Таггарта слышалась горечь. Он явно не ждал ответа и разговаривал будто сам с собой.

— Вы скажете, цивилизованные люди стремятся к высокому качеству жизни. И если медицина и техника могут в этом помочь — что тут плохого? — Таггарт грустно покачал головой. — Но если посмотреть шире — это всё ужасные вещи. Из-за них мы вплотную подошли к такой точке развития, когда без медицины и техники как вид попросту не выживем. Они вплелись в нас намертво, почти стали частью нас, ступенью нашей эволюции. Однако мы еще балансировали на краю пропасти, но тут появились вы, Дэвид. Ваши протезы раскачали камень еще сильнее. И он окончательно рухнет, когда вы, или другой, наплевав на запрет, разберетесь, как исправить ДНК эмбриона, чтобы человеческое существо смогло принять неограниченное число киберпротезов. Это, как я понимаю, исключительно вопрос времени. А поскольку вы уже подсадили всех на импланты, редактировать геном своих будущих детей ринутся миллионы. Через пару поколений человечество просто исчезнет как вид. На земле вместо нас будет жить симбиотическая раса человеко-машин. Киборгов. С другим геномом и другим сознанием, потому что, что бы вы не говорили, вживление имплантов влияет на разум. Мне невыносимо думать об этом, Дэвид. Мы пытаемся противостоять, но уже поздно, процесс не остановить. Всё бесполезно… Мы проиграли эту войну.

Шариф нахмурился и неопределённо хмыкнул. Сегодня Билл говорил явно не в своей обычной убедительной манере. Толпу он, пожалуй, не зажег бы. Впрочем, наполнить всех по ноздри тоской и безысходностью сумел бы легко. Шариф не мог не признать, что даже внутри него самого что-то шевельнулось, хотя было очевидно, что говнюк Таггарт бесстыдно передергивает, чтобы надавить на жалость. Кроме того, насколько Шариф знал Таггарта, он был не из тех, кто сдаётся. Если ему не светит победа одним способом, он просто будет искать другие.

— У людей всегда есть выбор, — сухо сказал Шариф. — Не все поставят импланты, так что за человечество можешь не волноваться. Пусть себе остаются там, где были, но другим нужно дать возможность двигаться дальше. Прогресс не остановить. Новое появляется, потому что в этом есть необходимость. Всё, что ты перечислил, изначально было создано, чтобы спасать людей или возвращать их к полноценной жизни. Без этого умирали бы миллионы. Дети, женщины, инвалиды. Неужели ты предпочёл бы забрать достижения науки у людей, если бы это было в твоих силах?!

Шариф повернулся к Таггарту и посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

Таггарт поднял голову.

Сукин сын был слишком осмотрителен, чтобы сказать прямо, но вот в его глазах Шариф прочитал твердое «да».

— Люди в массе своей не способны разумно использовать то, что им дано, — сказал Таггарт вслух.

— Значит, по-твоему, единственный выход — не давать им ничего, и пусть выживет сильнейший? — усмехнулся Шариф. — Знаешь, я начинаю радоваться, что у таких, как ты, нет возможности вмешиваться в прошлое.

— Значит, нам придётся найти радикальный способ вмешаться в будущее.

Теперь он говорил решительно, и это был совсем новый Таггарт. Осознавший, наконец, что все его мирные задвиги были полным дерьмом. Шариф впервые посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Что ж, желаю вам всяческих успехов в этом нелегком деле, мистер Таггарт, — усмехнулся Шариф, приподнимая пустой бокал. — А сейчас позвольте мне вас покинуть.

Он отсалютовал Таггарту бокалом, и, небрежно кивнув, нырнул в толпу, привычно рассекая акульим плавником людские волны. Таггарт остался в одиночестве под пальмой.


End file.
